Dream
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: That did not just happen! I did not just burst into tears over Sevurus Snape! And I certainly didnt end up crying to Potter about it! It must have been a dream. Oneshot about when Lilys feelings for James began to change, please R@R!


There were two people in the famous Hospital Wing of Hogwarts; a breathless red haired girl was leaning over a raven haired youth, who was covered in bandages.

Lily Evans was on the brink of tears, "Severus, I came to see if you were o.k.?" she insisted trying to grab the teenagers arm.

Severus Snape jerked away "I don't need your pity" he hissed, looking away from the distressed girl.

Lily stared at the bandages "Severus? What happened?" she asked horror struck as she took in the numerous bindings.

"What do you care!? Go back to Potter and his cronies, you made it quite clear you cared more about them than me!" Severus yelled, sitting up in his bed, despite the obvious pain.

Lily was crying now "I never..."

Severus took on a horrible high pitched voice "None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you!"

Lily continued to sob, her green eyes glistening with tears however Severus wasn't even looking at her.

"Lionesses cry?" Severus said bitingly, in a cruel sarcastic tone.

It had the desired effect; Lily ran from the room, her head in her hands trying to hide her tears.

* * *

Lily had managed to stop crying by the time she reached the Fat Lady though there was a painful lump in her throat and she felt if she spoke it would all come spilling out.

"Nutmeg" she whispered, still sniffing and trying to pat her hair back to normal.

"Goodness what happened to you?" The Fat Lady asked as she swung open.

Lily ignored her, silently praying that the common room was empty.

Obviously it wasn't "Alright Evans?" Black yelled as loudly as he could causing the other marauders to jump.

Marauders! What a stupid name! Fitting though, after all Vikings had been Marauders and they had trashed everything they saw!

"Lily?" Remus asked quietly, looking at her in that sympathetic concerned way of his.

"Remus, you're back?" Lilly attempted, it sounded like she had a very bad cold.

"What's wrong with you?" Black mocked, looking round to see if he had caused any reaction.

Lily was tired, upset and it was Black! "I've been crying if you must know!" she snapped angrily moving towards the girls stairs.

"Who made you cry, I swear ill kill them! Who was it Evans?" Potter had finally found his voice, wow a minutes quiet that must be a record.

"I don't need any help from you Potter!" Lily said angrily, flicking him away.

"She really doesn't Prongs; I mean she can get Snivellus to set his death eater friends on them!" Black sneered.

That did it!

Lily burst into tears again, collapsing to the floor.

"Merlin"

"Whoa"

"Sirius!"

"Lily?"

A comforting arm snaked round her shoulders and she leaned into it, sobbing into an unknown chest, it was probably Remus`s.

She sat there crying for several minutes while the marauders scuttled around her.

Eventually her tears dried and looked into her comforters face; James Potter`s face!

"Are you alright Lily?" he asked quietly; wait had he just called her Lily!

"I'm fine!" she snapped, going red and trying to stand up.

He hung on to her arm for a second then let it go, standing up with her and smiling at her awkwardly.

"What-When-Goodnight Potter" Lily stuttered before fleeing upstairs, had she just sobbed into James Potter`s chest?

"Goodnight Lily!" he yelled after her.

* * *

It must have been a dream, Lily thought to herself as Alice and Mary argued about their N.E.W.T Herbolgy homework.

Potter wasn't nice, he didn't comfort people he jinxed them until they needed comforting!

"But if that's true then...Marauders alert!" Mary grinned as they entered the Great Hall.

Sure enough, Potter and Black were hexing Sev...Snape.

"Normal morning then" Alice yawned, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"You alright Lily?" Mary asked as she helped herself to toast.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lily asked, shaking her head to clear it of all Potter related thoughts.

"We mentioned Marauders and you didn't launch into an angry tirade!" Alice pointed out.

Lily smiled "Eugh, I just had this really weird dream last night..."


End file.
